The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for cleaning jewelry, and more particularly, to a small cleaning kit that can be carried in a pocket, purse or travel bag.
It is well known to use a jewelry cleaning fluid to clean various types of jewelry. One jewelry cleaning apparatus available to consumers includes a jar of solution, a removable tray, and a small brush. Items of jewelry are placed on the tray and submerged in cleaning fluid inside the jar. Jewelry may be either dipped or soaked, depending on the extent of foreign matter accumulated on the jewelry, brushed clean using the accompanying brush, and then rinsed in fresh water.
Although such a cleaning apparatus is suitable for home use, the size of the jar and a tendency for cleaning fluid to leak around the lid of the jar make use of the apparatus away from home less than desirable. Typically, a jar of cleaning fluid contains several ounces of fluid in a wide-mouth jar. Additionally, the lid must be opened every time it is desired to clean jewelry, which increases the likelihood of spilling cleaning fluid. In addition to possible leakage, the size of the jar generally makes it unsuitable for carrying in a pocket, purse, or other small travel bag.